hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Haney
Skylar Haney is a 15 year old Gryffindor. She is role-played by Summer bee 13 Biography Origins and Being Given Up for Adoption Skylar Keller was born on July 7th, 1999 to Clara Keller, a Ravenclaw who was the smartest in her year and Franco Keller, a Hufflepuff who was one of the kindest students Hogwarts ever had. Clara and Franco both worked in the Department of Magicial Law Enforcement. Clara was an Auror while Franco sat in Wizengamot. The two of them worked together as a team, with Clara investigating while Franco presented the information. Eventually, the two of them fell in love, got married and had Skylar. Clara and Franco were overjoyed to have the baby, but with all the work between being an Auror and sitting in on the trials, they would never have anytime to look after the baby themselves. As they were considering giving up Skylar for adoption, the Minister of Magic approached Clara and Franco and told them that they couldn't afford to lose either one of them in the industry or the Magicial Law Enforcement Department. So, with a heavy heart, the two of them gave up Skylar for adoption in Dublin while the two of them stayed in London. When they sent off the baby, they decided to include a letter explaining who her parents were and exactly why they gave her up and their emotions about it all. Being Adopted Skylar stayed in the Dublin Adoption Centre for five years and she made some friends in and around the Adoption Centre. But, everyone else at the adoption centre was Muggles and sometimes, weird things would happen. such as the fan turing on by itself, or cereal bowls splashing milk at the Sisters in the adoption centre. All of this was Skylar's doing, she just didn't know it quite yet. When Skylar was six, she was adopted by an younger Irish Couple named Siobhan and Eoghan Haney. Siobhan and Eoghan already had two sons, one two years older than Skylar, and one three years younger, and they thought that having a girl in the family would be a nice mix. What she didn't know at the time was that she was being raised in a Muggleborn wizarding Family. Skylar got along quite well with the two boys, playing an aerial sport called Qudditch and just having good childhood fun. Siobhan and eoghan knew the truth abouth this child, nd eventually, they told Skylar who she really was. Receiving Letters One day, when Skylar was nine, Siobhan took her aside in Skylar's bedroom and decided that it was time to break the news to Skylar about her true nature. So, Siobhan gave Skylar the letter she received when she adopted Skylar, and waited to see what Skylar's reaction would be. But, after reading the letter, Skylar looked up into her adoptive mother's eyes and said to her: "My parents gave me up not because they were forced to, it was because they weren't wuite ready for me and the two of them wanted to give me my best chance." Afterwords, Skylar gave Siobhan a big hug and continued to play with her brothers like nothing ever happened or ever changed at all. When Skylar turned eleven, she received her letter to attend Hogwarts and she was excited to learn magic and be able to defend herself. Death in the Rain It was the start of Skylar's first year. The train was on it's way to Hogwarts and Skylar was sitting with her older brother in one of the compartments when Matthew Jones, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, came by and handed Skylar a letter: "Dear Skylar, I'm terribly sorry to say this, but both of your birth parents and your adoptive father were killed in an attack last night in the Ministry. I found out after you went to sleep, but I didn't want to tell you, because well, I was there. And this strange man named Tom Riddle was the murderer. He apparently had some strange light that was green coming from his wand, I've never seen it before. There was nothing I could do! I felt powerless and unhelpful. Please Skylar, if there is anything I wish for you from your learning, don't let your parent's deaths be in vain. Sincerely, Siobhan Haney. Skylar gave the letter to her brother before they both broke down and cried. They had lost one of their parents. Well, in Skylar's case, three. Then, Skylar ran out of the compartment to find Matthew Jones, and she found him buying a chocolate frog from the sweets cart when she came up to him: "Who gave you that letter? Three of my parents have died, and there was nothing I could do!" "Skylar," he started, "I didn't know who or what the letter was about." "Then," Skylar replied, "I'm making sure that my parents didn't die in vain. I will find this Tom Riddle and I WILL AVENGE MY PARENTS!" Skylar then spun on one heel back to her compartment and focused on starting her mission on avengeing her parents. Personality Skylar is brave, kind, has a good sense of humor and is very understanding. She can also be quite competitive in sports such as Quidditch, but she doesn't hold grudges against people. Wand Skylar's wand is eleven and one quarter inches, made of ebony wood and with a phoenix tail feather core. When Skylar first held the wand, Ollivander could feel how much potential Skylar had. Apperance Skylar has brown-black hair and big brown eyes. She has bushy eyebrows and the irish look in her facial features (like how her jaw is alinged and stuff like that). Also, she is rather pretty, but Skylar will always deny this fact. She is just under average height for her age, being around 5'4. Alliances *None yet Enemies *None yet Abilities * Skylar is quite brave * Skylar is a decent Quidditch Player * Skylar is a Pureblood * Skylar has a good sense of humor * Skylar is smarter than your average Gryffindor * Skylar is very understanding * And instead of relying on anger to fuel her magic, she fuels her magic on how understanding she was when she found out exactly who her parents were Timeline Gallery skylar_haney year 1.jpg|Year 1 skylar_haney year 2.jpg|Year 2 skylar_haney year 3.jpg|Year 3 skylar_haney year 4.jpg|Year 4 skylar_haney year 5.jpg|Year 5 Possesions Gallery Skylar Wand.jpg|Skylar's Wand Irish Flag.gif|Irish Flag Letter from real parents.png|Letter from her real parents Irish Beer Stein.jpg|Irish Beer Stein Photo Gallery skylar_haney 1.jpg skylar_haney 2.jpg skylar_haney 3.jpg skylar_haney 4.jpg skylar_haney 6.jpg skylar-haney 5.jpg Category:Irish Category:Summer bee 13 Category:Gryffindor Category:Fifteen Category:Female Category:Chaser Category:Quidditch Player Category:Straight O Student Category:Pureblood Category:Adopted